Just Three Words
by Kokicchi
Summary: It's just three words but Aomine seems to have the hardest time saying it. Fluff to the max


He's never said 'I love you' to anyone. Sure, he's said it to his parents when he was a child multiple times, but that was it. The words were foreign to his lips. He was a virgin to the sense of love. With all of his relationships, every single one of them, Aomine has never felt the urge, the need, the _want_ to profess his love, to inform them that they have gotten him hooked on their _everything_. Because that was what love was, right? To desire, to wish, to yearn, to long for their everything. To become their everything.

You want to become theirs and them to become yours.

Aomine has never, ever felt this way about anyone he has dated. Most were just flings for fun, or big chested women, or perhaps a good friendship of light and shadow that he had mistaken for something else.

None of those relationships could compare to this one.

This relationship that made Aomine think about him continuously. This relationship that made Aomine want to see him every day, every hour, every _second_. That made Aomine's chest throb with jealousy whenever he was with others. That made Aomine's stomach flutter every time he kissed him. Every time he smiled at him. Every time he would whisper those three words confidently with no hesitation.

_"I love you"_

Aomine's heard it countless times from the blond. And each time Aomine _wants_ to say it back it climbs up his throat to the tip of his tongue before halting completely. It sits there and Aomine can't help but choke it back down, a bitter taste left behind. He can't bring himself to say it. It frightens him, to admit to being tied to someone that much. To show a weak side of him. To show how much he has fallen for the blond.

But now, here he was, walking down the crowded streets during New Year's Eve, his lover's hand in his own as they passed by multiple decorations. Several couples, friends, and children walked around, excited for the new year's celebration. It was already dark out, only a few more minutes until the clock struck midnight, marking the start of a new year. Kise had wanted to go out and spend a cliché New Year's Eve date with him. Eating an extravagant dinner, visiting different shops, buying hot chocolate, snuggling up together in the cold weather, sitting in the park to pass the time. This will be the second New Year's Aomine would be spending with the blond.

The darker teen had dressed nicely for the occasion of course, not as flashy as the blond, but still pretty decent for his usual attire. His hair was a little bit more maintained and the cologne he was wearing was pretty damn expensive for his budget. His boyfriend seemed to enjoy it though, smiling warmly and commenting at the sight of how Aomine looked 'very handsome'.

Finding a bench, the two of them had quickly settled in, heads tilted upwards, fingers intertwined as they watched the occasional firework burst into the sky, filling the night air with brilliant colors.

His lover seemed to enjoy the different arrays of colors and designs the lights gave off. Aomine, on the other hand, enjoys how bright they are. The lights seem to be a bright, blinding color that attracts many towards it. That diverts people's attention to it. That hogs up the spotlight unintentionally. That makes everything else around it seem much dimmer and blurred.

The lights of the fireworks remind him of his lover. Of how disgustingly _bright_ he is. How his eyes shine with emotion. How his smile brightens up a room. How his voice, loud and confident and cheerful, attracts others towards him. How with just a simple gesture Kise could get hundreds of girls squealing with excitement. How on the courts everyone's eyes are drawn to him, drawn to his intensity and determination.

It reminds him of how hard Aomine has fallen for that brightness. How hard he has fallen for the idiot blond next to him.

As the countdown begins, the individuals around them start to shout, cheering loudly for each number. As Kise excitedly joins in, with a stupid grin on his face, Aomine can't help but smile.

It's a genuine smile. His eyes stare at the blond in awe. Thinking about how perfect he is. How imperfect he is. How he loves all of it, everything. All the quirks, the smiles, the laughs, the tears. Everything they've been through together, all their fights, all their mistakes. There's nothing Aomine would wish to take back.

As the countdown continues Aomine came to a conclusion. There was nothing else, no one else, he could love more than Kise Ryouta.

3, 2, 1-

The people all cheered happily, throwing their hands in the air as the finale of fireworks went off, exploding in the sky and lighting up the night brightly.

Placing his hand at the back of Kise's neck, the darker teen pulled the distracted model towards him, indulging himself into a kiss. This kiss was just an ordinary kiss to the blond, but to Aomine it was much more. It was him solidifying what he was about to say.

Letting go, Aomine stared at the smiling blond with intense blue eyes.

"Happy New Year, Aominecchi!"

Kise's large smile was blinding, his eyes shining with passion. With fondness. With affection. With _love_.

"I love you, Aomi-"

Aomine promptly cut him off with a kiss, his hand cupping the blond's cheek.

"….I know I should have said this a damned long time ago…but," Aomine swallowed, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment and his heart racing with nervousness.

"I..I love you, Kise." The blond's brows shot up, his eyes wide with shock at hearing those words he's never heard before. Hearing those words he's always longed for, hoped for, wished for.

"Aomine-"

"No, shut up, I'm not done." The darker teen coughed out, looking downwards in sheepishness. His hands came down to grasp roughly at Kise's gloved ones. "I love you, okay, I love you so much. You idiot. I love your smile, your laugh, your annoying voice. I love everything about you, damnit."

Blushing from embarrassment, he looked up with heated cheeks. Aomine could see the unshed tears waiting to fall from those golden eyes.

"D-don't cry stupid." The navy haired teen growled out, grabbing Kise and hugging him tightly. His hand tangled into the blond's soft locks.

"I-I just..I've always wanted to hear those words from Aominecchi. I'm so happy. Always, I-"

_ Shit_, Aomine cursed to himself as he could feel his own eyes starting to tear up, whether it was from embarrassment, happiness, or for Kise he wouldn't know, and could care less.

"I'm sorry it took so long."

The whispered words got Kise to look up, and Aomine took that chance to kiss the blond breathless, wiping the tears off pale cheeks with his thumbs. With sniffles from the blond, and a heavy blush across pale cheeks, Aomine smiled against soft lips.

"I love you, Kise."

"I-I love you too, Aominecchi."

* * *

"Aominecchi, I love you!"

"I love you too."

"What was that Aominecchi?"

"I love you."

"Huh?"

"I said I love you!"

"You love who?"

"You, ya damn idiot. Kise, stop making me say it so much!"

"Sorry, I can't help it, Aominecchi sounds so cool when he says it! And the blush you make is just too cute~"

"...I'll punch you"

* * *

A/N: So, yeah, there ya have it. Some disgustingly fluffy AoKise. Have a great new year guys!


End file.
